Don't Be Afraid, My Dear
by GreyAnna
Summary: So I've decided to go stay with my friend, Emily, in La Push and this weirdo has decided to follow me around like a lost puppy! What is his problem? I came to get away from my problems, away from him, I don't need to be caught up in anymore mess.
I think the day I left was a Wednesday.

I sat on the chequered bed and looked down at the wad of cash mushed between my palms, and sighed.

I was sat in a motel, and a dirty one at that. The green carpet was stained with all sorts of liquids I daren't even think about and I was pretty sure the place had never seen a clean cloth.

 _The things you do for money._

I snorted and shoved the money down my bra.

I stood up and quickly shoved on a pair of washed out blue jeans and a plain t-shirt. On one wall hung an old mirror, and I stared into it. I stared at the grey bags under my blue eyes and the mess of my blonde locks. I searched deep into my own eyes, questioning myself. I let my eyes wander down my slender neck to the newly forming bruise under my collar bone.

 _Shoulda kicked his ass._

I felt dirty.

The clock read quarter to seven.

I had a blue backpack tucked away under the sink in the tiny bathroom with enough supplies to get me where I was going. Rooting through my meagre supply of clothing, I reached my phone. Unlocking it with my thumb, I speed-dialled three and _held_ it to my ear.

The phone rang three short beeps before a little girl picked up. My breath caught in my throat.

"Salut?" The little girl said, shyly.

"Bonjour, ma cherie." I whispered and tears formed in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"Maman?" She asked. I think I choked on a sob.

"Oui, je t'aime pour toujours." I sighed as I put down the phone, I didn't want to hear her reply. I shouldn't have called. I looked at the clock.

"HOLY FUCK." I smacked my forehead with my palm. I was going to miss my flight.

I hopped on one leg, pulling on my trainers with one hand, while manhandling the backpack into my shoulder with the other.

 _Don't be afraid._

And why should I be afraid, I snarled to myself. I could feel myself turning smug.

I was on my way out.

I woke up to the sound of the tannoy on the plane.

"Please may all passengers fasten their seat belts for the descent." I felt myself sigh and I buckled myself in. I was sat in the window seat, so I turned and rested my head on my palm, and stared at the city below. Seattle. God, it looked boring. And I was completely alone.

 _Not true, be grateful someone actually took you in._

I rolled my eyes.

The plane landed without a hitch and I caught a taxi to my new home.

It was raining, and it was bleak. The little town of La Push was literally in the middle of a forest, and beautiful cottages dotted the side of the road. It felt peaceful.

I jumped as a wolf howled somewhere in the vast ocean of trees.

I smirked.

 _Wildlife? You hate wildlife. What are we even doing here?_

I chose to ignore the voice.

I had with me my blue backpack, and little else. I had bought a hoodie at the airport; no way was I facing the cold in a t-shirt. It was like a different bloody country.

The taxi slowed to a halt and the driver turned round in his seat. He grumbled a price to me and I threw some bills into his outstretched hand.

I threw the taxi door open and stumbled out, catching my foot on a rock simultaneously as I stood up, nearly falling straight on my behind. The taxi raced off behind me.

The air was clear, no stench of a city, no pollution. It felt right.

I stood in front of a quaint house, in the middle of a clearing.

 _Don't be afraid..._

"Shut it," I snarled back at myself.

I could see faces peering out of the windows as I hitched my backpack up my shoulder and paced towards the door.

I lifted my fist but before I could even knock, the door was flung open.

"Chrissy!" A woman squealed and flew into me. I 'oophed' and was taken aback for a moment. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. Her dark hair attached itself to me and we held each other for a while before I stood back. I took in her face. She looked older.

"Emily," I replied calmly. I reached out and traced long hideous scars on her face. "Wha-"

She cut me off, waving her hand.

"I'll tell you later." Emily beamed at me. "How have you been? I'm so excited you're coming to stay! The whole family's been waiting for you."

I laughed, "Can we get inside? It's freezing!" I wrapped my useless hoodie around me and stamped my feet.

'Ten bucks down the drain on that piece of crap then...'

Emily blushed under her tan, "Of course, of course."

She ushered me inside and I came face to face with a gathering of 'Boys' who literally looked the same, and whom stood towering over me. The all had biceps as big as my head - and no shirts. They all were smiling at me, and one, that looked older than the others, came over and wrapped himself around Emily. I looked away quickly.

Don't look at the abs, I told myself.

It was hard to resist, I looked and mentally face palmed myself. They could all tell I was obviously staring.

"Hey," I grinned, nervously. I looked back at Emily and she smiled at me.

'Don't tell me You've walked straight into a steroid-taking cult'

I gulped. Oh goody, what has Emily got herself into. What have I just decided to live with.

Sam walked forwards towards and stuck his hand out. I tentatively grabbed it and shook it.

"It's nice to have you here." He grinned at me and I automatically smiled back, this man was not someone to be messed with. Emily took my arm and steered me towards the others.

"Chrissy, this is Seth, Paul, Leah, Claire, Jared, Kim, Quil, Brady and Jacob.." I studied each one of them equally, but my attention was caught on the one she pointed out as Paul. He was stood there, looking like a brute with his steroid taking ass staring right at me, his bottom jaw nearly touching the ground.

I waved my hand in front of his face, "Helloooo?" I called, laughing.

The others turned and stared at him. I think Seth was the one to burst out laughing. He clutched his side and he sounded like a dying donkey.

"Do you- do you see him?" Seth gasped. "He's- he's totally fucked," he continued on giggling while i looked at him like he had a mushroom growing out of his head. I turned to Emily.

"Is he okay?" I asked, and Emily nodded.

"He's fine." I turned to Paul, his deep voice vibrating through me. He must have got over his initial shock and was now smirking at me. I looked him up and down and narrowed my gaze, and he returned the favour.

"Paul." He said and wrapped me into a tight hug, his heat searing into me.

"Christina Malloney." I mumbled into his chest. I didn't want to move, but I realised the others were probably staring. I wrestled myself out of his grip and looked around sheepishly. Paul just stood behind me, like a body guard.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

 **What do you think guys? Should I carry on? I'm also rewriting Invetta, so go take a look! Thanks!**


End file.
